When the Bands Collide
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: A new boyband, NGG, is going on tour, and their first stop is NYC! Little do they know they'll meet the love of their lives, also known as their rival band, LLJ. Nalu,Gruvia,Gale,Jerza. My first fanfic! UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1- We're going on tour?

'' Wait, we're going on tour!'' screamed Natsu. ''What do you think he's saying flame brain?'' said Gray. ''Gihi, time to travel around the world huh.''added Gajeel. The three stood there, still shocked. Shocked that their band, NGG, is going on tour for a couple months. ''That's right guys, you're going on tour. So pack your bags, our first stop is New York City!'' said their manager. Jellal.


	2. Chapter 2- Where are we going?

I'm Ready CH.2- Where are we going?

**HEY GUYS, I REALIZED YOU GUYS LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER! SO HERE'S THE SECOND ONE, ENJOY!**

So there the were, on the private jet to NYC, waiting patiently for their landing. ''Ugh, I'm so borrreeeeddd'' said a very unsatisfied Gray. On the other hand, Natsu and Gajeel were having their motion sickness as usual. ''Hey Gray'' ''Yea, what's up Jellal?'' asked Gray. As he walked over to him, he looked out the window. There out the window they could see the Statue of Liberty, with clear skies an a very sunny sun. ''Passengers we are landing in NYC in 5 minutes, please go back to your seats until we say you can move around. Thank You.''said the pilot.

**LLJ P.O.V**

''Wow really, you mean it!'' said a voice. ''Yep and it's all happening tonight'' said another. ''Aren't you excited Lu-chan?!'' said a cute voice. The 3 girls stood there in excitement. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia was in a band called LLJ (I'm just explaining it a little so people who didn't read the summary could know them better). ''Hey Erza, so when are we leaving ?'' asked Lucy. (They were in Boston btw). Erza, the manager for the band, was very nice at times, but was really strict when it came to performances. ''Right now actually'' she responded. ''Wait what!'' said the 3 girls in unison. As a black limousine pulled up right beside their hotel. The girls franticly went to go pack their things. ''Don't worry about it, I already packed up all of your things yesterday while you guys went shopping'' she said. The girls then looked at her with blank faces. ''Well, Erza IS always one step ahead.''said Levy. The 4 girls ran down stairs and entered the limo. Taking them to the nearby airport, they immideatily boarded the jet and took off…

**SO HOW WAS IT? DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS AND WHICH SHIP SHOULD I DO SOMETHING WITH NEXT? SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME ON ''THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS''!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Battle of the Bands Pt1

HEY GUYS, SORRY THE PAST 2 CHAPTERS WERE SO SHORT, SCHOOL JUST STARTED A COUPLE WEEKS AGO AND SINCE IM IN 8TH GRADE, IVE BEEN LOADED WITH TONS OF HOMEWORK! SO ANYWAYS, LETS GET BACK WITH THE STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

NGG P.O.V

The guys were looking in awe in the scenery of the city. ''Jeez, this notin like San Diego'' said Gray. ''For once your right icicle'' Gajeel coldly responded. ''Yep, that's how it is when you come to the city'' Jellal explained. Natsu, still having his motion sickness, was sulking. Until the limo came into a complete stop, there were fans everywhere! ''OMG IT'S NGG!'' ''I LOVE YOU GRAY!'' ''GAJEEL SING WITH ME!'' The guys in the car looked outside the car with blank stares. ''How the hell did they know we were here?'' asked a confused Natsu. Things might be bad for them right now, but soon enough, it'll be a good laugh….

LLJ P.O.V

''Wow Erza, you booked a pretty good room!'' said Lucy, excited as ever since she gets to see the stars now. ''Lu-chan, you going to bed?'' asked the cute-blue haired teen. ''Nah, I'm gonna stay up for a while.''Lucy quietly responded. Levy then crawled into the buckbed (she slept on the top) ''Goodnight Lu-chan…'' Levy as she drifted into a slumber. Lucy smiled at the teen, thinking if her as a little sister and the bestfriend at the same time. Lucy then suddenly looked up at the sky, somehow thinking her of someone. ''I wonder if stars could tell the future'' she said to herself ''That'd be great, I'm thinking the Big Dipper could mean something big's gonna happen'' she said. Yet again, stars can't tell the future. She then went to bed, slipping under her pink, soft, covers. Although stars don't tell the future, she was right. Something big WAS going to happen…..and it wasn't just going to be her too…


End file.
